Lands of Mystery, Day 3
Day 3: The Merchant Coast Synopsis: The Party awoke after spending the night in a secluded cave within the Wailing Caverns. Most of them had grown hungry by now, with no proper food to be found within the cave-system, despite Markrgrl's best attempts at fishing for the party (mostly due to the fact he consumed the fish whole and then barfed them up again to offer them to his friends). Mark managed to surprise the party by barfing up some tin-cans he had accidentally eaten while swimming through the underwater-pools, which conveniently turned out to be canned food-supplies. After filling their bellies with this new unexpected treat, the Party was ready to move on. Stormwolf then offered the party a quest; To travel to the Southern Barrens to patrol the borders and protect it from any local threats. The Party agreed, returning to the Crossroads to purchase some rented mounts, as well as to try to convince Gronk to join the Party's adventure once more. After a tender emotional moment, with bribes of food and seductive honking, Gronk happily joined along as Astrae's mount. As the Party attempted to cross the natural land-bridge into the Southern Barrens, they were stopped by an unexpected Horde military-outpost. After ridiculuing how strange the Party was by comparing them to the Darkmoon Faire, The Warlord of the outpost explained the situation. A large number of Kul Tiras refugees had arrived in a half-built ship some weeks past, and had begun to arm themselves for war within the ruins of an old Alliance stronghold. The Warlord would give the Party free passage to the other side of the bridge, if they would aid the Horde in breaking through the Kul Tiras defenses and conquer the Human stronghold. Salarya posed a plan; To infiltrate the castle in disguise. Salarya and Astrae convinced one of the Warlord's mages to cast an illusion on them, to turn their eyes blue like a High Elf's rather than green like a Blood Elf. While disguised as High Elves, the pair managed to enter the Kul Tiras stronghold while posing as Alliance envoys, and seduced a High Elven Ranger in the process. While they communicated with the Captain of the Kul Tiras Refugees, Astrae managed to detect a weakness of his; The Captain was exceptionally worried for the safety of his wife in the event of a Horde counter-attack. Astrae and Salarya preyed on the Captain's fear, convincing him the Warlord had summoned back-up from Orgrimmar to scourge the keep. The two Elves convinced the Captain to flee the castle, which he agreed to. Once the Guards were evacuated, Salarya and Astrae opened the gates, allowing the Warlord's forces to invade unhindered. After the Party had ensured free passage into the Southern Barrens, they began to seek shelter for the night. As they entered the Overgrowth, they soon discovered a small Alliance outpost. The Party once more opted for disguise, though this time, they were inspired by the Warlord's jokes about the strange "circus-party" and chose to pose as a travelling faire. One by one, each member of the Party picked a persona as a circus-artist, as they attempted to entertain their way into safe refuge in the Alliance-camp. The Alliance found the party's antics strange, but amusing, and allowed them to stay. However, after their Gnomish Chef had the audacity to offer them cookies with raisins rather than chocolate chips, Renheim took offense and cast a curse of corruption on him, causing the Gnome's skin to peel off his body. Relations soured between the Party and the Alliance after this incident, as the party were forced to retreat and escape the camp under a shroud of mists summoned by Mei-Li. The Party eventually made a camp of their own near the cliffsides, and went to sleep for the night, to gather strength for the next week of patrol-duty in the Barrens... Party Experience: * Today: 450xp * Total: 1220xp Ding! Level 2! Each player may pick a third Class Ability. Experience has been reset to 0. Trivia: * The Kul Tiran refugees that landed in the Barrens were the same Kul Tiran survivors who escaped The Raid on Fuego Isle in a half-built ship during the Pirate Mini-Adventure. * This was the first session in DDO where the Players levelled up. * Player-Characters this session: Astrae, Markrgrl, Mei-Li, Renheim, Rumika, Salarya. Category:Journal